


it reminded me of you.

by esljackzimmermann (QuietLittleVoices)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietLittleVoices/pseuds/esljackzimmermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'It reminded me of you'.</p>
<p>Five times Nursey gets things that remind him of Dex, and one time Dex gets something that reminds him of Nursey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it reminded me of you.

**Author's Note:**

> First Nursey/Dex fic, kinda cracky, be nice!
> 
> For bittyhoney on tumblr!

One - Wellie

Nursey was ready to deny to the ends of the Earth that he went out and bought a frog, and all the things needed to take care of one. He had a whole excuse lined up and everything - he’d been walking along the pond when he’d heard it’s sad croaking, so he’d put it in a bucket and went to the nearest pet store. Simple as that.

The thing was, no one asked when he walked into the Haus with a frog tank and frog. He’s allowed to just walk right up to the attic that he shared with Dex and set it all up on top of one of their dressers.

When Dex comes up half an hour later he does a double take.

“He reminded me of you,” Nursey says from his bunk. “I named him William Junior.”

Dex grabs his textbooks and walks out.

 

Two - Pointy

The Haus ends up rechristening William Junior as ‘Wellie’. Chowder is completely taken with him, which surprises no one, and Dex is somewhere between apprehensive and disgusted.

Dex’s reaction doesn’t seem to affect anyone at all except for Nursey. And it annoys him, the same way anything else Dex does annoys him. They don’t fight much anymore, not like when they were frogs, and Nursey’s feelings got away from him a little bit and suddenly he was getting frogs for someone who could just barely be considered a friend.

But Wellie didn’t change anything, and he wasn’t sure why he thought that it would. So it was time to think of something else - probably not something living.

Nursey passed a shop in town and then backtracked before running in and purchasing the object that he’d seen.

He’s pretending to read when Dex gets back to the room.

“There’s a small, plastic lobster in my bed,” he says, looking up at Nursey. “Care to explain?”

Nursey shrugs. “It reminded me of you.”

Dex nods slowly before moving the lobster from his pillow to his desk.

“I named him Pointy.”

 

Three - Rug

Pointy only moves to be placed inside Wellie’s tank and they get along famously. Dex is not affected by this development at all.

Nursey cares about that a lot more than he knows he should. A lot more than he should care about the reactions of someone who probably still hates him a little and definitely doesn’t consider him a friend, let alone want to impress him in any way.

Dex woke him up that morning complaining about how cold the attic floor was in the morning, and that’s what motivates Nursey’s next impulse-buy. It’s a sizable square rug covered in frogs and lilypads.

He positions it so that the edge is under their beds just slightly and the rest covers most of the exposed floor. He had to move their desks a little so that the edges would lie flat, but otherwise it was no problem.

Dex takes one look at the carpet before looking furious in a way that Nursey hadn’t seen since they were frogs. “Are you serious right now, Nursey? I can’t believe - did Chowder tell you? What the fuck, honestly, I’m just -” Dex took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose while Nursey looked on, more and more confused. “I’m gonna go stay somewhere else tonight. This better be gone when I get back.”

He storms out of the room and Nursey is left confused and upset, feet dangling off the edge of the bunk bed. “It reminded me of you,” he mutters to himself, hopping off the bed and onto the apparently hellish rug.

As he’s rolling it up, Wellie croaks. “Yeah,” Nursey muttered, even though there was no way Wellie’s croak had meant anything relevant, “I feel you.”

 

Four - Poetry

The rug is replaced by what Nursey hopes is a neutral shag one. Dex walks in the next morning and immediately looks at Nursey, confused, but doesn’t say anything. He just grabs his books and walks out.

Nursey wonders what Dex had been talking about the day before. Chowder hadn’t told Nursey anything important recently. Probably Dex had complained about Wellie, though why he would do that to Chowder who’d practically adopted the amphibian as his own son, Nursey wasn’t sure.

He goes down to Chowder’s room and flops on his bed. “How do I get Dex to see that I like him?” he asks without preamble, and Chowder jumps a little because it’s not like they’ve ever talked about this before.

“I - what? What’s going on, Nursey?”

“I got him a frog, Chowder. A frog.”

Chowder turned in his desk chair to face the bed where Nursey was lying on his back with one arm flung dramatically over his eyes. “You should probably talk to him,” Chowder says seriously, and Chowder rarely says anything seriously.

Nursey pushes himself off the bed with a sigh. “Oh well,” he mutters, patting Chowder on the shoulder on his way out the door. There was no way he was just going to tell Dex about it.

 

His poetry professor says that poetry is the truest expression of love and affection, so he spends two days working on a poem and leaves it on Dex’s pillow, then leaves the Haus until he’s sure Dex must have seen it. When he gets back, Dex is sitting on the green couch playing Mario Kart and Chowder.

“You left your homework on my bed,” Dex tells him.

Nursey swallows around the lump in his throat. “It reminded me of you,” he says, hoping that he pulls off a normal tone of voice.

Dex scoffs but doesn’t take his eyes off the television. “I’m sure. Was it about hating someone’s face?”

Chowder looks over at Nursey sadly and Nursey just shakes his head before going up to the attic.

Wellie croaks as he throws himself into the top bunk.

“Thanks, buddy,” he mutters into the pillow. “I can always count on you.”

 

Five - Mixtape

Nursey is ready to give up any possible attempts at communicating like an adult when he sees it. It’s a CD holder with a cartoon lobster on the front, so he buys that and a pack of five blank CD’s before going back to the Haus and immediately setting to work burning the perfect mixtape - because, hey, poetry was his medium but music had seemed to work for Bitty, so it was worth a try.

When he’s done, he writes ‘these reminded me of you’ in Sharpie on the CD, puts it in the case, sets it on Dex’s bed, and leaves.

When he gets back later that evening, the lobster case is open on Dex’s desk.

“Nice CD,” he muters, as if complimenting Nursey is physically paining him. “Could’a done without the lobsters. And it was a little… lovey-dovey for me, but hey.”

Nursey nodded and climbed up to his bed. “Thanks.”

 

Plus One - Leaves

Dex walks into the attic with a handful of fall leaves and he throws them at Nursey.

“What the fuck?”

“They remind me of you,” Dex says, intently. “You said you liked leaves, I think, at some point, probably. Seems like something you’d like, anyway.”

Nursey just keeps looking at him until Dex sighs.

“Wellie, the lobster toy, that fucking rug…. all of it - were you trying to court me? Because I was just talking to Chowder and he said I should ask you about all that. And that’s the only explanation I can come up with.”

Nursey nods mutely, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the bed.

“I thought you were making fun of me,” Dex admitted. “All the frog and lobster shit. I told Chowder - I told him that I like you, okay? And I thought he’d told you.”

“You like me?” Nursey asked, his head snapping up. “That’s - that’s cool.” He grinned. “Really cool.”

Dex let the rest of the leaves in his hands drop. “Are you gonna come down here so I can kiss you or are you gonna make me come up there?”

Nursey hopped down from his bunk. “I’ll only kiss you if you agree to let me roll out the frog rug again.”

“Fine.”

Nursey grinned and leaned into Dex’s space. As they kissed, Wellie croaked, and Nursey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks for the encouragement, buddy.”


End file.
